¿Juego de Poder?
by Male-san
Summary: FrUK, mencion CanadaXUK y USA X Uk. Arthur estaría esperando el momento con ansias y por fin dejaría entrar a Canadá a ese juego de poder que tenían Estados Unidos, Francia y él mismo; y con gusto seria el objeto de deseo de alguien más.


Titulo: ¿Juego de poder? Parejas: FrUK, mención de USAXUK y de CanadáXUK Advertencias: La escena al final supongo Resumen: Arthur estaría esperando el momento con ansias y por fin dejaría entrar a Canadá a ese juego de poder que tenían Estados Unidos, Francia y él mismo; y con gusto seria el objeto de deseo de alguien más. Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si lo fuera, no estaría escribiendo fantasías locas mías, las estuviera dibujando y pasando todas las semanas por internet, además de que sería estúpidamente rica por tanto merkantin que hay de hetalia. N_n

xXx

Era otra de esas reuniones aburridas, todos peleaban y pues, nadie notaba su presencia. Se podría decir que esta vez había tenido suerte, nadie lo había usado como silla, todavía. Si bien, ser ignorado a esa escala era muy exasperante, tenía que admitir que tenía sus ventajas. Por ejemplo, en situaciones incomodas podía escabullirse fácilmente y podía darse cuenta de todo lo que pasaba sin el peligro de que lo encontraran espiando, aunque, técnicamente el no espiaba, que los demás no le prestaran atención o lo ignoraban cuando quería hacerse notar no era su culpa. El niño era malicioso, en el fondo, lo era, después de todo, tomando en cuenta a la clase de padres que tuvo.

Mathew echo un vistazo general a la sala de reuniones, para ver si encontraba algo interesante con que entretenerse mientras terminaba la absurda reunión en la cual, no le iban a poner asistencia. No tardo mucho en encontrar algo, "otra vez lo mismo" pensó con una sonrisa algo extraña, aunque no lo admitiera, le gustaba, y mucho, observar los patéticos intentos de sus hermanos para llamar la atención de Arthur. La escena se repetía y para las demás naciones era normal, aunque claro, para los demás, todo comenzaba con el parloteo de Estados Unidos pero la realidad era otra.

Si alguien se preguntara el porqué de que Alfred nunca o casi nunca cambiara el tema de sus "presentaciones" la respuesta la tendría Canadá. El sabia que Alfred nunca comenzaría a hablar sobre incoherencias antes de que Arthur dejara de ponerle atención. Todo comenzaba así, Arthur como siempre llegaba puntualmente y se sentaba a organizar sus cosas para la reunión luego, llegaba Francis y comenzaba a molestar al otro hombre, al cabo de un rato Francis terminaría golpeado y Arthur molesto, llegaría Alfred e intentaría llamar la atención de Inglaterra con un grito de "_old man!_" Arthur se molestaría un poco, pero Francis al verse ignorado le metería mano al británico para que después, Estados Unidos al ver que no podía recuperar la atención de rubio de ojos verdes, comenzaría la reunión con cualquier idea al azar que fuera lo suficientemente incoherente para que el británico reclamara y así, recuperar su atención. Al final, Francia se metería en la pelea expresando su desacuerdo con ambos, la reunión se convertiría en un caos y Alemania intentaría poner orden, alguien diría algo fuera de lugar o estúpido, generalmente era Italia o Corea, y para evitar futuras guerras suspenderían la reunión en la cual nadie avanzó nada.

Canadá debía reconocer que Inglaterra golpeaba duro, las heridas en Estados Unidos y Francia lo demostraban, y también debía reconocerles al galo y al estadounidense todo lo que aguantaban solo por tener la atención del británico. Para él, la relación de esos tres era muy extraña, no vacilaban al momento de lastimar a su objeto de deseo solo por tener su atención, pero sin duda odiaban verlo triste a pesar que la culpa fuera de ellos mismos.

En fin, se alegraba por Francia, y en secreto se regocijaba por la derrota del Alfred, no lo mal entiendan, no odiaba a su hermano, pero le daba un placer insano y morboso saber que el estadounidense no conseguía lo que deseaba. Tal vez la causa de eso fue vivir opacado a la sombra de su hermano o simplemente se podría llamar herencia, si, tal vez no solo había heredado de Reino Unido un poco de su magia ( a veces podía ver el aura de las personas).

Ahora bien, estaba muy seguro que nadie, ni el mismo Alfred, sabía que Arthur ya había elegido y que el francés era el ganador. La verdad no los culpaba, no era ni remotamente notoria su relación de pareja de hecho, parecía que se odiasen más desde que comenzaron a salir, pero Mathew sabía que lo hacían por disimular. Arthur podía ser tan remilgoso y tímido en ocasiones. En parte entendía la obsesión que tenían sus hermanos para con Arthur, un tiempo él la tuvo, incluso recordaba lo nervioso que se ponía cuando hablaba con Arthur, sin duda había sido su primer amor infantil pero, le gustaba recordarlo ya que, estaba más que seguro que si Inglaterra intentaba algo con él, no se negaría y le importaría media hamburguesa/croissant los sentimientos de los demás.

Pero por ahora sabía que no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad con el británico, solo con ver las auras de Francis y Arthur estando juntos sabia lo bien que se complementaban y a la vez se sentía feliz de ya no ver esa fuerte y fea sombra gris en el aura de Inglaterra si bien, la sombra seguía ahí, y dudaba que desapareciera por completo, ahora era casi un recuerdo de su antigua tonalidad y forma. Ciertamente Inglaterra había sufrido mucho, demasiada soledad se alojaba en lo profundo de su alma, más de la que cualquiera pudiera soportar. Además de los duros y certeros golpes que había recibido con los años, así que Canadá se sentía alegre de que ahora estuviera mejor. De nuevo, no lo malinterpreten, Canadá no es conformista, solo quiere proteger a su hermano, quien sabe, tal vez pronto el mismo daría su golpe y sorprendería a todos los que lo ignoraron, ya tenía sus planes y estrategias pero, por el momento quería ver como las cosas seguían su curso. Ya llegaría su momento y el obtendría lo que deseaba.

De repente escucho movimiento de gente recogiendo sus cosas, se había sumido demasiado en sus pensamientos y no se había dado cuente que la reunión ya había acabado. Canadá esperó a que todos salieran, le gustaba salir a lo último porque solía encontrar cosas interesantes en los pasillos.

Estaba dispuesto a salir cuando vio que dos personas se había quedado dentro. Mathew no pudo evitar pensar en lo interesante que podía ser ese encuentro, así que se quedo confiando en que Francis, el que más solía notarlo, lo ignoraría al creer más importante al chico bajito y de ojos verdes que tenia acorralado en el asiento de Estados Unidos. Sabía de sobra que Francia era perverso y sinceramente, le pareció lindo el detalle.

No se dio cuenta de lo que hablaron, pero en realidad no hablaron mucho ya que, cuando menos pensó Arthur ya no traía camisa y Francis le besaba en cuello con pasión. Canadá algo sonrojado no podía quitar la vista de la escena pasional de los que podría llamar "padres". Era demasiado excitante y mas la expresión lujuriosa que se cargaba el británico, sus ojos parecían brillar cual felino hambriento y los sonidos que salían de su boca eran simplemente sucios y tan malditamente sexys. Mathew contuvo la respiración cuando en un gemido algo largo, Arthur arqueo la espalda y juro que lo estaba viendo. Lo sintió, esos brillantes ojos verdes lo enfocaron y vio la picardía en la mirada del británico. Si mas, Canadá huyó silenciosamente del lugar al baño más cercano que encontrara, después de todo el era el más prudente de los hermanos norteamericanos.

Arthur discretamente siguió a Mathew salir con la vista. Sabía que algo tan aparentemente inocente como el Canadiense no podría ser la estirpe de alguien tan pervertido como Francia y ese incidente se lo confirmo. No podía negarlo, se sintió orgulloso de su muchacho, eso que había visto en sus ojos, combinado con la vergüenza de ser descubierto, era como un oso dormido, hibernando, no tardaría en terminar el invierno y el oso despertaría. Arthur estaría esperando el momento con ansias y por fin dejaría entrar a Canadá a ese juego de poder que tenían Estados Unidos, Francia y él mismo; y con gusto seria el objeto de deseo de alguien más.

-Cresen tan rápido— Reino Unido no pudo evitar soltar la frase ganándose una mirada confundida por parte del Francés—Nada—Dijo negando con la cabeza para seguir con lo suyo con más ganas. Lo estaría esperando, quería ver que tanto lograba sorprenderlo su pequeño.

xXx

Notitas marca Male.

Hola a todas (os)! Hace rato no escribía algo, pero me entró la idea y no pude evitar escribirla.

Soy yo o Matt me quedo muy voyeur y perverso?

Creo que me gusta ese lado de Matt que sin duda está oculto dentro de capas y capas de nieve y dulce miel de maple XDXDXD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y perdón si tengo horrores en mi escritura, corríjanme y háganme llorar sangre si así lo consideran necesario, todo por mejorar y que ustedes puedan disfrutar mejor su lectura.

Por cierto, para mi Matt debió de haber heredado algo de la magia de Arthur y por eso puse lo de las auras, además me pareció que quedaba bien con el personaje.

Bueno, comenten si gustan. Se acepta de todo asi que, ña!

Cuídense y espero que mi musa me visite mas seguido.

P.D. Si alguien quiere escuchar una canción muy Francia X Uk X USA escuchen la de Amiga de Alejandro Sanz.


End file.
